


Nail polish and galactic domination

by Prawnperson



Series: Lord Peepers AU [2]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: AU Andy is a bit more serious and Lord Peepers is a bit sillier and more lenient, Dialogue Heavy, Human AU, Just two dorks hanging out, two fics in one night? Gee howdy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Peepers is in a slump. Luckily, his commander has the perfect solution that doesn’t involve rioting.





	Nail polish and galactic domination

“Sir?”

Andy pokes his head in through the door, finding his boss sitting with his legs slung dramatically over the back of the wheelie chair in front of the console. He groans as soon as he hears Andy and motions for him to come closer. Andy walks over to him, crouching down to look Peepers in the eye, the one that isn’t stitched shut, at least. He’s sitting in such a way that his hair brushes the floor. 

“Andyyyyyy...”

Peepers moans, kicking his foot into the back of the chair so that it makes an uncomfortable rattling noise.

“The drill’s taking figuratively forever to load...”

Andy smiles sympathetically at Lord Peepers, rolling his eyes ever so slightly. Peepers makes a face and sticks his tongue out at him, scrunching his nose up in the process.

“I’m borrrreeeeddddd.”

“Well, for a start, sit up straight, sir, that’s not good for your head.”

He carefully helps him up until he’s spread out across the armrests like a cat in a sun spot. He combs his brain for something new that he can do to appease Lord Peepers that isn’t illegal. It’s not that he doesn’t enjoy indulging his boss’s need to rein tyranny over the Galaxy, quite the opposite, actually, but tonight Peepers doesn’t seem to have the energy, nor the inclination to pull of anything past some petty shoplifting. An idea comes to him suddenly and he smiles.

“I could paint your nails, sir, if you’d like. That usually cheers you up, hm?”

Peepers perks up a little then, looking at Andy and then down at his chipping nails.

“Alright then, Ands. Go get the stuff.”

——————

“I’ve just been sort of down lately, you know?”

Peepers sighs. Andy has just freshly painted his nails to deep, rich red, and he’s currently in the process of doing Andy’s. Black and gold to go with his Commander’s uniform.

“Why is that, sir?”

Andy hums, watching Peepers shrug his shoulders. Andy smiles, forming another idea in his head.

“We’re conquering a very special planet soon, sir.” 

Peepers tilts his head up and makes a questioning noise.

“The big one shaped like a heart, sir. The one with all the lovey dovey date spots.”

Peepers’ face lights up at that, suddenly pushing his chair away from Andy’s still wet nails. A smile breaks across his face, a grin so wide almost all his teeth show.

“What? Already, no way! Finally!!”

Peepers throws his head back and laughs, the laugh that would almost sound maniacal if it weren’t for the nerdy little snorts.

“Gah, just imagine it! Sucking all the life out of that miserable little hunk of rock. All those courting couples! Think of how many dates we’ll ruin! How many proposals we’ll derail!”

He laughs again and sits up, pushing away his chair dramatically.

Thanks, Andy! I have to go look over the maps again.”

He almost reached the door before Andy calls out to him, unable to move his hands away from the table due to his tacky nails.

“Why are you looking at the maps, sir? We know precisely where the Planet it and where best to approach from. I’ve looked over it countless times and highlighted our various options during our briefings.”

Peepers rolls his eyes like it’s the most obvious thing in the world and shuffles his feet.

“Duh, I know that, dummy. I’m referring to those stupid theme park maps with all the love tunnels and swan boats and kissing booths.”

Andy makes a confused sound and Peepers chuckles, lacing his fingers together menacingly.

“I’m gonna find the most popular, sugary, prissy-sissy ride I possibly can so we can drill right through it.”

He speeds away again, calling out a final “thanks, Andy!” That echoes through the halls. Any blows a strand of hair out of his good eye and shakes his head, laughing slightly as he hears Peepers’ flip flop soles slap against the ship’s shiny, hard floor. Well, at least that huff was fairly easy to get him out of.

Andy huffs our suddenly as he looks down to notice his nail polish has somehow smudged on his little finger.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short lil something to explain Andy and Peepers’ relationship. Peepers is a bit childish at times, but still very much a huge nerd who loves planning and maps and villainy. Andy is a good commander who understand his boss. I wanted their relationship to be a bit more stable than Hater and Peepers in the show for a few reasons... anyways, I hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
